Community Service
by DemiSaiyan
Summary: Vegeta and Goku get stuck with 500 hours of community service. They've handeled countless things in the past. but how will they handle things like working at a homeless shelter? plz plz plz read and review
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything mentioned in this fanfiction**

The Crime

Goku walked outside his mountain home and layed down on the grass. He put his hands behind his head and looked up at the clouds. He sighed. As much as he hated to admit it, things were TO peaceful. It pained him to think that the last good work out he had was against Majin Buu. He hadn't made any progress in training either. _I wonder if Vegeta is having the same problem..._ He thought. He sighed again. It had been over a year since he had seen the saiyan prince. Every time he went to see Bulma, Vegeta had either been gone training, or didn't want to see him. _Maybe I'll call him_, he thought. He smiled. _Maybe Vegeta wants to spar orsomething!_ he thought again.

Goku spent about another hour outside before finally getting up and walking back into his house. "Chichi!" he yelled from the doorway. Chichi walked into the room carrying a feather duster.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"Where do we keep Vegeta and Bulma's phone number?" he asked.

She frowned. "Why?" she asked back.

"No reason,I just wanted to ask Vegeta if he wanted to spar" he replied innocenlty

Chichi let out a hmph. "He's a bad influence on you Goku," she argued.

Goku gave her a pleading look. "Please Chichi!" he begged, sticking out his bottom lip for effect.

Chichi sighed. "Fine," she said giving up, "Their number is on the green sheet of paper next to the phone,"

Goku smiled. "Thanks Chichi!" he said.

Goku walked pat Chichi to the phone. He rifled through the small pile of papers until he found a green one with a phone number on it. He picked up the phone, and dialed the number.

After several rings, he heard the voice of Bulma.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hiya Bulma! How ya doing?" he asked.

"Goku?" she said excitedly into the phone. "Om my gosh! It's been forever! You should really call more, or even come over!"

Goku laughed. He had forgotten how talkitive Bulma could be. "Ha ha! yeah! Hey is Vegeta around?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, sure, let me go get me, hold on a sec!" she replied.

Goku could hear her yelling. "VEGETA!!!!!" she screamed. There was a moments pause before he hear Vegeta's voice. "What is it woman?" he asked.

"Phone!" she yelled.

"who is it?" he asked impatiently.

"It's Goku," she replied

"Tell him I'm not here," said Vegeta.

Goku's heart sank. _Ouch!_ he thought.

Bulma started talking again. "To late Vegeta, he knows. Now talk!" she yelled.

Goku heard Vegeta mubble something before he took the phone from Bulma.

"What do you want Kakarot?" he asked.

"Oh Hi Vegeta!" said Goku, "I was wondering if you wanted to spar or something?"

"Hn, I have better things to do with my time then to spar with you, Kakarot. Good Bye." was the reply.

"Wait no, Vegeta dont hang up!" Come on, It'll be fun!, I havent had a proper challenge in ages!" whined Goku

Vegeta sounded intrigued. "You want a challenge eh Kakarot? Fine, don't expect me to go easy on you." Said Vegeta.

Goku smiled again. "Alright! Thanks Vegeta! When do you wanna spar?" he asked.

There was a moments pause. "Now." was the repsonse.

"Now?" asked Goku, "I dunno Vegeta, I mean, I'm not prepared yet!"

He heard Vegeta growl. "Just get over here!" he yelled.

He heard a click, and knew that Vegeta hung up. Goku shrugged. He put two fingers to his forehead and IT'd himself to Capsule Corp.

**********

Half an hour later he and Vegeta were standing on the outskirts of West City. Both in fighting stance, Vegeta flew at him.

Punches and kicks were flying everywhere as the two saiyans fought. Vegeta powered up to Super Saiyan, and so did Goku. Then the two went straight back to punches and kicks.

*****

An hour later neither of them had gained the upper hand. Vegeta retreated backwards. "BIG BANG-"_ Oh Crap! _ thought Goku.

"KAMEHAME-

"ATTACK!"

"HA!"

All the fighting before hand must have messed up Goku's Hand-Eyes coordination, as his "kamehameha" just barely hit the corner of Vegeta's "Big Bang Attack", causing it to bounce off, and hit the ground.

Which normally wouldn't have been a problem, but this time, a car happened to be right behind a certain Kamehameha.

"Oh No!" cried Goku as he flew down to the car. He pulled the car out of the crater that was made in the ground. He ripped the drivers door off, and pulled out two unconcious bodies. Goku let out a sigh of relief. They weren't dead, and they didn't seem to have too serious of injuries.

He turned his head as Vegeta floated to the ground. "Sorry Vegeta looks like the spar is over," he said.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "And, why Kakarot, is that? he asked.

"Vegeta, look at these men! I have to take them to the hospital!" he yelled.

Vegeta growled. "You're to soft Kakarot, they'll be fine!" he yelled before flying away.

Goku sighed angrily at Vegeta's willingness to help. He turned his head back to the unconcious men in front of him. He grabbed a hold of there shirts, and IT'd them to a hospital.

*****

When Goku got home, he plopped himself onto his bed. The hospital had been stressful. He had waited there for several hours until one of the men had woken up. And all he got then were curses and threats. He turned to look at Chichi, who was fast asleep beside him. He smiled and rested his head against the pillow. Just before he fell asleep there was a knock against the door. Goku grunted and ignored it. Then there was another one.

He sighed, and reluctantly hopped out of bed. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" he said through a yawn. He walked to the front door and opened it. Standing outside his door, were two tall men dressed in police outfits.

"Son Goku?" one asked.

"Yeah," he replied sleepily.

"We're going to need you to come with us," the other said.

"What, why?" asked Goku

"For the assult on Mr. Burger. The President of Amazing Burger Associations," replied the first one.

Goku's jaw dropped. The other one spoke again.

"We have already taken you're accomplis, Mr. Vegeta Briefs into custody. I do hope that you will come more willingly than him, or we will have to stun you also,"

_Ooh, they stunned Vegeta? That isn't good....._ he thought.

"Um, Ok, I'll Come," said Goku. _I have to make sure Vegeta doesn't kill anybody..._he thought worried.

They put handcuffs on Goku, put him in the car, and drove away.

**Well, there ya go. Chapter One. It gets better in the next Chapter, I just needed something to start with. But If you want me to continue, and you want to see how Vegeta and Goku react to jail. Leave a review!**


	2. Prison, Lawyers, and Punishment

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything mentioned in this fanfic**

Prison, Lawyers, and Punishment

Vegeta slowly opened his eyes wincing at the pain. He looked around him. He was in a small cell that had only a toilet, a bench and a sink. He sat up. _How did I get here?_ he thought. He tried to remember what had happened earlier that night. Two men came to Capsule Corp demanding to see him. Then they accused him of nearly killing some human, then they called him an accomplis of Kakarot, so then he threatened them. They tried to put cuffs on him. He broke them. Then one of them pulled out an object that looked like a razor. and touched him with it several times....That was all he could remember. _Dammit! When I get my hands on them..._Vegeta tried stading up, but his legs felt like jello, and he fell back to the floor. _Dammit!_

Just then he saw the two men who had came to his house, walk into the room, pushing Goku in front of them.

"What the hell did you two do to me!" he yelled at the two police officers.

The police officers didn't respond. They just opened the cell and put Goku in there with Vegeta.

"Hey Vegeta," said Goku waving.

Vegeta turned to look at him. "Kakarot this is all your fault!" he yelled.

Goku gave him an apologetic look. "I know and I'm sorry, but you really shouldn't have resisted arrest" replied Goku.

Vegeta looked angry, "Don't tell me what I should have done Kakarot! If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here!" he yelled.

"Vegeta, try to calm down. I swear, I'll tell them that you had nothing to do with it!" said Goku

Vegeta let out a hmph. "You'd better Kakarot!" he yelled.

One of the men walked up to the cell. "You two have visitors," he said calmly.

He walked back to the room he came from and Bulma and Chichi walked into the room.

Bulma ran up to the bars. "Oh my gosh Vegeta are you all right?" she asked.

"I'm fine woman," he replied.

Chichi walked up to the bars. "Goku how could you?" she asked.

Goku stared at her innocently "Sorry Chichi, I didn't mean to!"

Bulma spoke again. "You two have to go to court on Sunday, you're being sued, but it's alright cause I got you two the best lawyers in Japan!" she said smiling and clapping her hands.

_She's alittle too into this..._thought Vegeta.

Goku smiled. "Thanks Bulma!" he said happily.

Vegeta smirked. Bulma and the Baka seemed alittle to enthusiastic about this. It was so stupid it was funny.

Chichi frowned. "You see Goku! I told you this would happen!" she yelled.

Goku looked puzzled. "What? When?!" he asked.

"Before you left!" she yelled. "I told you this man was a bad influence on you!"

Vegeta hmphed and Bulma looked offended.

"Excuse me?" she asked. As I recall they said it was GOKU who hit the man in the car, NOT Vegeta!"

Chichi put her hands on her hips. "Well it wouldn't have happened if your husband hadn't beaten my poor Goku senseless!" she yelled.

Goku coughed. It seemed to get the girls's attention. "Um, Chichi, it really is my fault..." he said.

Bulma let out a victory laugh. "Well anyways you two. They want to keep you here for the night. So we'll come pick you up in the morning," she said smiling.

After a few more minutes of conversation the women left. But not before warning the two saiyans about doing anything stupid such as breaking out.

Vegeta grunted. That was the only thing he wanted to do. He wanted to go home. Train. Sleep. and forget this day ever happened._ grrr! Stupid Kakarot!_ he thought.

Him and Goku sat on opposite sides of the cell. "Kakarot?" asked Vegeta.

"Yeah?" replied Goku.

"If I have to spend any more time in a cell after this because of you, I'm killing you," he said.

Goku laughed. "Good night Vegeta"

********

The next moring Vegeta felt alot better, he could stand without any help and he was no longer in pain. Bulma had been true to her word as her and Chichi did come get them. Chichi was yelling at Goku all the way out the door, and Goku was appologizing non-stop.

Bulma took Vegeta home, where he collapsed onto his bed and immediantly fell asleep.

******

"Vegeta wake up," said Bulma.

Vegeta grunted.

"Come on Vegeta we have to go meet with your lawyer," she pleaded.

Once again Vegeta grunted.

"Vegeeeeeeta!" she whined.

Vegeta, grunted, sighed in defeat, and got up.

"Yay! Come on Vegeta he's downstairs!" she said excitedly. She turned her eyes to look at him. "Um, clean yourself up first..."

Bulma ran out of the room. _Stupid Woman! It's like she enjoys it!_ he thought angrily. He pulled on a new training suit and walked downstairs. He walked over to the kitchen where Bulma was talking with a bald middle aged man.

"Oh and here he is now!" said Bulma pointing to Vegeta.

"Hello , I'm Jhon Wienstien." said the man. "and after reviewing your case, I think that I can get you off with a small fine!"

Vegeta frowned. "What exactly did I do?" He asked.

"Well , they are holding you slightly responsible for what happened to Mr. Burger, and after Mr. Son's confession, It will probably mean nothing, but it says here that you threatened some police officers, so that could get you in some trouble...." he said.

Vegeta hmphed. _Great another way that earth can screw me over!_ he thought.

Jhon continued. "But thats about it folks! I will see you in court on Sunday moring at 9:00 am sharp!"

Then he left.

Vegeta looked at Bulma. She didn't look angry, in fact she was smiling. She walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You see?" she said, "everything will be fine"

Then She too left the room.

Vegeta stood there stunned. "I-I knew that!" he yelled after her. _Why is everyone but me so happy about this?_

**good question Vegeta! but anyways, If you want to see our two saiyan friends in court ya gotta review! :) and i know...this chapter want that good, but it gets better from chapter 3 on! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**disclaimer: I do not own anything mentioned in this Chapter**

The Courtroom

Goku spent the next couple of days lying on the couch. Chichi wouldn't let him leave the house since the incident and he was bored out of his mind. Everytime he had tried to leave the house she had accused him of abandoning the family, and saying he should spend more time with them in case the worst should happen.

Goku had almost never thought anything bad about Chichi, but this time he had to admit that she was being abit unfair. The lawyer Mr. Wienstien, had already assured him that the most he would probably get was a few months in prison, and that was nothing to him.

It was now only one day before he had to go to trial and he wanted othing more than to go train. Goku sat up. He peered over the side of the couch to see if Chichi was there. She wasnt. Slowly and quietly the saiyan picked himself off the couch and made his way to the door. _ Sorry Chichi, but I can't just do nothing!_ he thought.

He reached his had towards the doorknob, but a loud noise made him jump.

He turned around fast. Chichi was standing a few feet behind him, wielding her frying pan.

"Where do you think your going?" she asked him.

"I, um Chichi, hi! I was just uh...um" replied Goku, trying desperatly to make up an excuse.

"Do you even love me anymore?" she asked dramatically, raising the back of her hand to her forehead for effect.

"Y-you know I do Chichi! I was just going outside!" replied Goku.

"So you'd rather be outside doing pointless tasks than spend time with me?" she asked. "Goku you might be going to jail!"

Goku sighed. Some people might call him stupid but he knew when he was beat. He turned around and went back to the couch, where he remained for the rest of the day.

**********

The next morning Chichi had woken him up fairly early. She spent most of the morning complaining how it was Vegeta's fault and how he should tell the judge that.

Goku sighed. She was really over reacting about all of this. She had coached him on what to say, had picked out a black suit and tie for him, and even packed her frying pan "in case the worst should happen".

Not long after that, it was time to go.

**************

The next few hours went by fast for Goku. They had arrived at the courthouse, talked to the lawyer, met up with Vegeta and Bulma, and next thing he knew, He was sitting in silence next to his "accomplice" and Mr. Wienstien.

"I'm just going to go fetch me something to drink!" said Mr. Wienstien enthusiastically. Then he got up and left.

Goku turned his head to see Vegeta. "Is it just me Vegeta, or is everyone really excited?" he asked.

Vegeta smirked. "That's because humans are-" he was cut off.

Suddenly a man wearing a black t shirt and matching pants walked in the room and headed towards the stand. Goku's jaw dropped simultaneously with Vegeta's. It wasnt the all black suit the man was wearing that shocked them. Nor was it the spiky upright hair that could rival Vegeta's. The man was wearing a cape. Yeah, you heard it right, a cape.

It suddenly struck the two saiyans that this man determined what they're punishment was, as he sat down in the judges seat. Goku's surprise vanished as quickly as it came and he turned to see Vegeta's expression.

He didn't look angry or annoyed, but he looked slightly shocked and puzzled. _I wonder what he's thinking..._thought Goku.

********

Vegeta sat there trying his best not to stare at the man but it was impossible. He couldn't belive it was true, but there was no mistaking it. peered over beside Goku to see if the lawyer had returned he hadn't.

_How bizzare...._thought Vegeta as he continued to stare. It amazed him to see that no one else seemes to notice it. The judge and the lawyer were the same person! The only differences that vegeta could spot were the clothes and the style of hair. _No....It can't be...maybe it's just a coincidence..._

The room was deadly quiet as the odly dressed man sat down at the judges stand. Even though the room was quiet he seemed to see the need to yell:

"Silence everyone! Silence! I am your judge! The great and honourable Judge Logan!"

All over the room people were nervously looking at eachother as if to say "Is this guy serious?" and Vegeta was still trying to figure out who the judge really was.

"You who art thou accused! Rise before thy judge!" yelled Judge Logan.

Goku immediatly stood, but Vegeta stayed seated. Judge Logan eyed Vegeta angrily.

"Does thyne wish to be charged with contempt?" he asked warningly.

Vegeta hesitated before letting out an angry sigh and stood. He didn't want a repeat after what happened that morning with Bulma.

FLASHBACK:

Vegeta ducked as a knife flew his way.

"Woman!" he yelled.

Bulma walked towards him and Vegeta slowly backed up.

"Listen to me Vegeta! If you embarress me or get into any trouble today I'll kill you!" said Bulma sounding sincere.

Vegeta was surprised as he felt fear from her for the first time and nodded.

END OF FLASHBACK

_Perfect! I'm here because of a baka, and I'm being bossed around by an even bigger baka!_ he thought.

"Thou art being charged with Assult! How do thou plea?" asked Judge Logan.

Vegeta grunted in discust and anger. He wanted nothing more than to just blast everyone in the room and go home. He clenched his flist and grunted again when Goku said "Guilty Your Hounour!"

Vegeta prepared to scream until he felt the burning sensation of someones eyes watching the back of his head. He turned around. As he guessed, it was Bulma, and she was holding Chichi's frying pan.

A few seconds later they were asked to sit down and was called to the stand.

Just as he reached the stand, Darth Vaders theme was ringing loudly from Judge Logan.

Vegeta wanted to grab something heavy and chuck it at him as he pulled out a cell phone.

"Hi!" said the Judge, "Yeah I can talk!"

This continued for several seconds...

"Uh huh, yeah sure,.....ok....yeah.....no....alright....ok I'll be there in a minute, yeah bye!"

Everyone in the room looked disturbed.

"Everyone, I have some important convention duty to attend to, so if you don't mind i have to go!" yelled the judge.

Mr. burger looked outraged. "What about them!" he cried, pointing at the two sayians.

"oh yes them....well....I suppose it could be a warning...." replied the judge.

Vegeta couldn't help it anymore. "That's probably the most intelligent thing the man has said in his life!" he yelled.

Everyone in the room started laughing.

"That's it!" yelled Judge Logan, "You two are sentenced with one hundred, No!...500 hours of community Service!"

"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!" yelled the two saiyans in unison.

**********

The rest of the day was even more stressful. Mr. Wienstien showed up right after court when the judge had left, adding to Vegeta's suspicion. And Bulma was furious. When he had gotten home he had gone to train.

_550 times gravity is just what I need_ thought Vegeta as he threw a barrage of Kicks and punches at the air.

Suddenly the gravity shut down. "What?" he yelled surpised.

He heard a cough at the door. "Woman!" he yelled.

"Shut it Vegeta! This is your own fault! You just couldn't keep your mouth shut could you!" she yelled.

Vegeta frowned.

"Well I hope your happy with this because I just got a phone call, and I was told that at 8am tomorrow, you are supposed to be at the homeless shelter on main street!" she yelled at him before leaving.

Vegeta didn't know whether he staggered backwards because his legs were numb from training, or if it had to do with the homeless shelter.

_I'm going to KILL Kakarot! _he thought.

**wow! Vegeta really shouldn't have said anything! Is Vegeta just paranoid or was that really the same guy? what will he do if he shows up again!?!?!? what if he really DOES show up again? How will the two saiyans handle the homeless shelter? Will the two strongest fighters in the universe be capable of working for the community? Find out all this and more in the next chapter of....COMMUNITY SERVICE!!!!!! oh yeah, if u want to find out, ya have to review!**


End file.
